In the World's Eyes
by M0M0
Summary: ok, I adopted this story from Silver Night Phoenix, the first chapters won't change from that line until I start on my own from it. Don't like it? DEAL, or better yet, DON'T READ... anything else, please feel free to enjoy,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own either xmen or Inuyasha, the beginning plot belongs to the previous writer of it; Silver Night Phoenix, up to ch13, all I'm doing for changes are editing.

_**In the World's Eyes**_

_Prolog_

Fear. It was not a new emotion for her, in fact she had a hard time remembering what it was like not to be afraid. It took so much energy to be afraid, precious energy that she could use to heal and to put towards escaping her prison, but it was also only that over exertion of energy that let her sleep at night. Every day she feared they would come back for more testes and to run more experiments on her and that fear sent her into exhaustion every night. And yet her fears where rationalized as they did come every day.

They would take blood from her, inject something else in her and even some times they ran painful tests on her. It was like a living hell. The injections always felt like fire raced in her veins, but after so many injections she had become use to the pain as now it never seemed to leave.

Pain and fear that's all she felt anymore and she couldn't tell how long she had felt that way. She knew that it hadn't always been like this. She remembered she had been able to laugh and move freely. That she hadn't always been caged like an animal that could be spared, but those days seemed so long ago. Like they were more of a dream than a past reality.

It had to have been many years since they had brought her here. At first she remembered trying to fight them when they came, but you can only fight for so long before you tire. And she was tired, so very tired that all she wanted to do now was drift back into her exhaustion induced sleep where she didn't feel the pain or the fear anymore.

Momo- I doubt I will be changing much of it, merely adding and going along with continuing it in how I think it will go. Sorry if it will not match your expectations


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1: No more, please, no more_

White and gray, that was all that seemed to fill the room that surrounded the room she lived in. machines, that she couldn't even imagine about what they did, ruled the counter and table tops outside of her cage. Wheeled stools where scattered in front of a few of the tables with microscopes and papers adorning them.

It was quiet as she woke, her body naturally waking before they would come. It was it's only defense against them as she was never sure about their intentions for her. Her cage was made mostly of bars and sound proof glass(that had been installed later so they wouldn't be bothered by her screams).

A cold breeze fluttered across her exposed skin and she huddled into the thin blanket she had. They would be there soon. They always where. Silent tears slowly built in her eyes. _Why haven't they stopped yet? Why? It's been so long since they took me, haven't they found what they wanted yet?_ She thought as she did every day in the few minutes she got before the fear ruled her mind once more.

A door opened and a ray of light grew bigger lighting part of the dark room. She couldn't see who was first today and was blinded for several minutes after the lighters where turned on. "Good morning mutant." A male voice sneered out darkly, as he opened the door to her containment and tossed in a small amount of food and a bottle of water.

_No. Not him, not today._ Her mind screamed when she heard the voice. A noticeable shudder of fear filled her body and she curled up even more into the corner. The male scientist noticed and laughed darkly. "That's right freak, you should fear me." Another wave of tears slid, hidden onto the blanket.

"Knock it off Dr. Rasputin; we have done enough to the poor girl without you terrifying her even more." A strong female voice drifted into the open cage stopping the male scientist in his tracts to drag the girl out. "Oh come on she should be used to us by now, Kathrin it's been over 10 years since she was brought to us. Anyways it's not like she an actual human being I mean come one she still looks like she's 17." Rasputin argued, not pleased with his co-worker stopping him.

He walked out of the cage and closed the door effectively blocking out the rest of the two scientist's conversation, to their captive. _10 years…10 years…..mother, grandpa, brother…how? How? Only 10 years?..._Her thought's and depression quickly melted away as the door was opened again allowing another scientist into her cage.

Cringing away from the newest intruder, she curled up into a tighter ball trying to hide. _So the day begins._

"COME ON." Logan growled out yelling over the noise of the simulation in the danger room at the teenage X-men. The old mutant was putting the X-men through their paces. They had been slacking off as of lately and needed a little wake up call, but he was sure they wouldn't see it that way.

After Kurt, tripped Rogue for a third time in the span of 5 minutes, Logan finally called it quits for the X-men. Actually it was more like Storm telling him, he's had his fun and the kids needed a break. Grumbling he let the kids leave, all of them leaning on each other and limping out of the danger room.

"Really Logan, you push them too hard sometimes, they are just children." Ororo reasoned.

"They need to be ready for anything." Logan countered growling at his fellow mutant. "We are not fighting a war Logan!" Ororo countered back. Logan just growled darkly before storming out of the operation room and into the danger room for his own exercise.

Ororo just sighed and set the machine to his usual work out before leaving him alone to work out his frustrations.

He didn't know why he was so angry lately, well angrier than normal. He had been having strange dreams as of late and he hadn't slept well in weeks. Memories he had buried resurfaced after nearly a decade of relief.

He spent hours in the danger room before deciding he had a good work out and needed a shower instead. Leaving the danger room he came across Kitty. "Oh like, hey Logan, you might want to be careful Kurt and a few of the guys have started a fierce game of tag." She giggled out before phasing threw another wall to hide from the mayhem the guys where creating.

Groaning Logan opened the door into the hallway, only to have to duck to avoid being partially frozen. Growling Logan turned his attention to the source of the attack and watched as Bobby bolted back the way he came. "Idiotic kids." Logan growled to himself as he continued to his room.

"Please…..Stop…." She cried out. The pain was too much and her powers where reacting badly to what they where injecting her with. "Stop please." Tears rolled down her face and into her hair. Instead they tightened the straps holding her to the hospital bed they were using.

"This is the most interesting reaction we have gotten yet, Kathrin." Doctor Rasputin muttered. "Look at her DNA now." He said sliding out of the way for his co-worker to see the results. "That's amazing it looks like something is actually killing off the blood. No wonder we hadn't really gotten results before, we weren't taking samples at the right time."

"Please….something….AHHHH…STOP" She screamed. Her powers had started to surface to battle the tainted blood they where injecting her with. The scientists all turned to look at their specimen at her scream to see a pinkish purple light surrounding her body. "Stop please." She cried out one last time before the pain of her power's trying to purge her blood became too much for her to handle.

Her powers then roared to life with a vengeance it seemed without the girl to keep them in check. Strands of light whipped around the room and destroyed things. Other things took flight and a wind was whipped up with the power.

"What do we do?" Kathrin screamed taking cover as her co-workers were doing. "What _have_ we done?" she continued to scream her questions at Rasputin. Both had taken cover under the table. "I don't know, this is the first time I've seen her powers since she got here and realized she had hurt someone." Rasputin countered watching in fascinated horror as something began to form in the power.

"_You all should be ashamed for what you have done to this innocent and pure creature."_ The woman said coldly over the roaring of the power. _"Know this, I cannot interfere anymore than I already am, but her gods will find a way to have retribution for what you have done to their priestess." _The light then cocooned around the girl and both she and the woman that had formed from her powers disappeared leaving the lab in chaos.

Charles was on Cerebro scanning for new mutants when the alarms for an intruder went off and Cerebro located a mutant. _Hmmmm this is interesting._ Charles thought as he took a few minutes to see who and where this mutant was. The computer pulled up a small amount of information on the mutant.

The information he gained gave him a little surprise. It seemed that their intruder was none other than this new mutant. _Logan, please check on our guest._ Charles asked.

_I'm already on it Charles._ Logan growled running to the front door with his metal claws extended. He reached the lobby of the mansion to find half of the inhabitants hovering just inside the door. _"Move."_ Logan growled to the others to get out of his way and when they did move he was confused by what he saw.

Before them blocking the entrance to the mansion was a cocoon of light about the size of a person. Ororo Stepped forward and tried to touch the cocoon only to be shocked and slightly burned by the light. "What is it?" "where did it come from?" "What's inside it?" where all the murmured questions. Logan sniffed the air lightly to see if he could catch a scent. "It would seem there is someone inside." Logan growled on high alert.

Several minutes later Charles appeared. "Please everyone back away, I don't think she means us harm. From what I can tell she in unconscious." He said getting past the children. "She?" Ororo asked confused. "How do you know that, Charles?" "Because she is a new mutant that Cerebro just found." Charles said. "Logan can you see if you can get her? We need to try and move her to the medical wing."

Retracting his claws Logan reached cautiously forward sure that he would get the same reaction as Storm had gotten, but all that had seen what had happened before where surprised as the light slowly faded the closer he got. As the light faded it reveled a young girl seeminglyabout 17 years old with black hair that reached to her knees and only wearing a white and grey hospital like gown.


	3. Chapter 3

_**In the World's Eyes**_

_Chapter 2: Protect me?_

"Professor, do you know what's going on here?" Jean asked once the girl was moved into the medical wing for Hank to look over. "I only have assumptions Jean." Charles answered. He did know some things but Cerebro could only find so much information on this new mutant and most of it was before she disappeared from Japan when she was 16 years old.

"But certainly cerebro found something on her, you knew she was a new mutant after all." Jean argued. "Cerebro couldn't find very much on her and only before she disappeared 14 years ago. So we will have to wait until she wakes to find out more information jean." Charles explained. "14 years? She must have been just a child then." Jean exclaimed shocked at that piece of information. "No Jean she is actually about 30 years old. Her powers must make her look a lot younger than she is." Charles explained.

Jean was stunned into silence. She knew that Logan was at least 200 years old but she thought that had been because he had been experimented on and not just from his powers. It was so strange to think that just because they had these mutant abilities that they may live for hundreds of years more than a normal human life span. "Professor does that mean that we will all live extended life spans?" Scott asked, having followed them to the medical wing.

"I don't know Scott, but it is a good possibility that all mutants will live longer lives due to the x-gene." Charles explained. "We can't be sure." It was a mystery for just what the x-gene was capable of.

Down in the medical wing Logan was having trouble getting away from the unconscious girl. "Damn it." He growled as he pulled away again and the light began to cocoon around the girl protecting her again. "What the hell is going on." He growled as hank watched from across the room.

The ape like man hand tried to get near when they first came in having already been told by Charles what was going on. He had planned on doing just a basic check of the girl to see what could have caused her current state but was blocked from getting any closer than 3 feet of her by a shield of light. Logan was getting aggravated by the situation and wanted to just leave the child there.

"Calm down Logan, You flying off the handle won't do any good." Hank said to try and placate the volatile mutant. "Since I can't get near her you will have to do the examination for me." Logan looked at Hank like he was crazy before sighing in agitation and began to examine the girl.

Hank watched from his spot on a nearby bed as Logan lightly ran his hands over the girl looking for possible injuries. When he came to her left arm he was startled to feel a few pieces of metal under her skin as if a needle had been broken off inside her. Farther down her arm he found the most recent needle still attached to a piece of a bloody tube as if she had been getting a blood transfusion. "Hank it looks like she has some needle's and maybe a few other thing's in her arm." Logan explained to Hank knowing the mutant wouldn't be able to see from where he was.

The injures left a bad taste in Logan's mouth. They were signs of either drug abuse or experimentation and he was hoping it was the drug abuse. He knew what it was like to go through that kind of thing. He had seen other's going through it and he hated it every time. It always made him want to destroy things even more than he did before. Reeling in his anger that was spiking he pulled out the one needle he still could and covered the wound with his thumb.

He then moved the girl to see her back and was shocked at what he found there. Tiny scars littered the base of her neck and traveled down under her gown. He assumed that they covered her entire back from what he could tell of her neck and the few open cut's there. "What happened to you?" He whispered to her feeling he already knew the answer.

"She's fine from what I can tell, Doc." Logan said raising his voice for Hank, before taking a seat besides the bed. "It would seem we have to wait for her to wake before we can find anything out." Hank said just as Charles and the others entered the room. "You might want to say back. It seems she is protecting herself even when in this unconscious state." Hank explained as a faint bit of light appeared to wisp lightly around her.

"Thank you for telling us Hank. Were you able to get close enough to examine her?" Charles asked concerned for the girls health. "No Logan had to but he couldn't find anything fatal…but he did find what looked like part of a blood transfusion needle in her arm." Hank explained. "Hmmm we won't be able to do anything else until she wakes it seems." Charles announced. Logan rolled his eyes as he had already come to that conclusion while doing her examination.

"It's getting late how about we get some dinner it's been an exciting day." Charles suggested. The younger kids agreed enthusiastically with their professor and ran for the dining room, racing each other on the way. You could hear Kitty yelling farther up about something Kurt had done.

"Logan should stay. I'm not sure if she would wake up surrounded by her mutant powers like she was." Hank suggested to Charles and the other adults still in the room. "yeah yeah." Logan relented tilting his hat down to take a nap while he waited. "We will bring down some food later Logan." Ororo announced before fallowing Hank and Charles out of the room and to the dining room where the kids were tormenting each other.

"Shikon do I have to leave? If I go back the pain will come back. I don't think I can survive this time." The black haired girl explained. The pain had been too much before, she was sure her miko powers couldn't tell the difference between the tainted blood and her blood anymore. "I'm sure my own powers will destroy me."

"Oh Kagome." Arms wrapped around the young miko surrounding her in a comforting power that only the members of the jewel could create while in her possession. "You will be fine, we have made sure you have gone to a place where you will be protected." The older priestess said soothing Kagome's fears. "Thank you Midoriko, but will you get in trouble for interfering?"

"Don't worry, little one." A deep male voice answered. "Our gods have even become disgusted by those people's disgraceful transgressions against you." Kagome looked up to see a dragon demon coiling its body around the two women. "Thank you Ryuukin." His protection calmed Kagome even more and she laid a hand against his gold scales taking even more comfort from the feel of him than just his presence. "And do not worry young one, you have us with you at all times." An elemental demon said appearing on part of Ryuukin's back.

"Yeah what Ela said." A koi like demon said pulling his mermaid like body onto the dragon. "Shut up Shilo, you are annoying me again." Ela said in an agitated voice to the koi demon. Their interaction always amused Kagome. "Thank you all." Kagome said softly portraying her gratitude. "I guess I can't continue to hide here." Kagome finally said with a sigh after soaking in their love and comfort in silence.

"That's right Kagome, You can't hide forever and the world should be much better when you get back." Midoriko said giving her a final squeeze before pulling away from the young miko. " Remember we are always with you little one." Ryuukin said uncoiling and taking the other demons with him. "Thank you." She whispered softly to them before her powers made her disappeared and took her soul back to her body.


	4. Chapter 4

_**In the Wold's Eyes**_

_Chapter 3: My past haunts me_

Slowly Kagome woke to shooting pain. Her purification powers where working their hardest to remove the taint from her but the blood had started to bond and the power couldn't get rid of it fast enough. "uh." Kagome groaned grimacing and containing a scream as she tried to move.

"If you're in that much pain, don't move." Logan said startling Kagome badly. Kagome's head snapped to look at the man sitting in a chair about 2 feet away from her. Instinct took over and Kagome immediately bolted of the bed and into the closest corner as fear roared in her veins more than the pain was.

_Charles, she's awake and freaking out._ Logan said calmly, annoyed by the girl but not making any sudden movements. "Calm down I'm not coming after ya." Logan said gruffly.

"Where am I?" She asked her voice harsh from not being used much.

"You're at Charles Xavier's School for the gifted." Was the gruff reply from Logan.

"But where is that?" She persisted to ask. She wanted to make sure she was far away from the people that had imprisoned her.

Logan was about to answer when Charles, Ororo and Hank walked calmly into the room. "Logan, where is she?" Hank asked, looking at the empty bed. It_'s alright child. We won't harm you.' _Charles said reaching out to the hiding girl with his mind. Wide eyed Kagome panicked at the sudden intrusion and her powers shocked Charles's mind in defense.

"Stay out of my head." Kagome whispered.

"I'm sorry I only intended to calm you down." Charles tried to explain to the frightened girl.

"No just stay out of my head! I don't need any more people trying to get into my head." She said her voice getting stronger with her healing powers focusing on the unused muscles. "Enough people have gone rummaging through my mind and I'm sick of it." Tears where flowing down her face now as she continued to demand they stay out of her mind.

"Alright, but will you come out so Doctor Hank can check on you?" Charles tried to reason.

_Go on Kagome. You are in a safe place_. Ela's voice whispered in her mind calming the distraught miko. Slowly and hesitantly Kagome stood up from her ball, but she still hugged the corner, trying to hide. Cautiously she looked at the people in the room for the first time. "You aren't exactly human are you?" Kagome asked watching Charles and Ororo the most. "I can feel it. You're human but you're not." It was more said to herself than for them to here.

"Come over here, kid and let the furball over here check you out." Logan said nonchalantly, his face still covered with his hat. Kagome's attention focused on him, really looking at him for the first time. Feeling reassured for some reason Kagome took a slow step forward. She focused on Logan because she knew if she looked at the others she would probably try to hide again. "Hank was it?" Kagome ask once she was within a few feet of the bed. "Can it please only be you and him." She gestured to Logan. "I don't mean to offend you two but I don't feel comfortable."

Charles and Storm understood and left the room. By that time Kagome had made her way to behind Logan's chair and was unconsciously trying to hide behind the bigger man. "It's ok child, I don't mean you any harm." Hank said trying to soothe her with his voice as he would an animal. "I want to believe that, especially from you but 10 years is a lot of instinct to try and override." Kagome tried to explain as her muscles tensed in a prepared bolt. She could feel that neither of these people meant her harm but the lab had made it hard to trust that. She had been fooled once, that was how she had been taken.

She started to move around Logan and back into the bed, when Hank moved just a little too quickly for her and her instincts made her bolt again, this time right into Logan's lap. "ah." She cried softly curled up into Logan.

Hank and Logan could only stare in confusion at the girl now occupying his lap. Awkwardly he patted her head to sooth her but he really had no clue on what to do in this kind of situation. "If it's alright I can do the exam with you right there. That is if you take comfort from Logan."

Having not realized where she ended up Kagome was confused by Hank's comment, until she looked up at least. Quickly she ripped herself off of his lap and onto the floor in embarrassment. "I….I….I'm sorry." Kagome stuttered out she had felt so safe and comfortable in his arms that she hadn't even realized that she had been there. "hn." Logan grunted, just happy that he was no longer in a situation he didn't know how to handle.

Once she was sure nothing was going to happen, Kagome stood and took a seat, all over her movements slowed due to the pain of her magic still trying to purge the blood. "It's fine, just move slowly and make sure I can see you. I think I can control myself as long as you move slowly and I can see what you are doing." Kagome relented.

Understanding Hank moved slowly forward, keeping his hands up and open to show that they were empty. " Ok I'm going to start with your left arm. Is that ok? All I'm going to do right now is feel it." Hank explained as he neared her exposed arm. Kagome forced herself to relax as the ape like man began his examination.

Silently Hank noted the various broken needles in her arm, wondering how she hadn't died from an infection from them. He also noted the fever she had, figuring that was due to an unwilling(and probably unnecessary blood transfusion). Minutes passed in relative silence beyond Hank giving an explanation of what he was doing.

"Ok this is going to be the hard part, I want to look at your back, I need to see if any of these metal pieces have moved from your arm. Is that ok?" Hank asked, He would be out of her line of sight, but he had seen Logan's expression when he had turned the girl over to examine her back.

"I…I don't know..." Kagome said hesitantly. She wasn't sure what her back looked like but she knew it wasn't going to be pretty. It had been about 3 years after they had taken her when they had made a brake through and had given her a Mutant ability, but it wasn't one that they ever even phantom could happen. Her hair had become like knives. Each strand had become razor sharp.

It had happened so suddenly one day after they had injected something into her and the needle had broken off into her skin. All she knew was one moment she had felt the fire running threw her veins once more and the next heir back had been sliced open by her hair. She later found out that she had also sliced off a finger of the scientist that had been given the task to inject her that day.

"Be careful, If I lose control of my powers, you could be seriously hurt." Kagome relented with a warning. She had found out that as long as all of her miko powers weren't fighting off the taint, It seemed to concentrate on her hair making it so it was actually touchable without slicing off a finger.

Hank was confused by her words but slowly moved around to her back and she lifted her hair out of the way. "I'm going to untie your gown back here ok, I need to see your entire back." Kagome nodded her consent to the action and stiffly sat still as he untied her gown and saw her back. "My God." He couldn't help but say as he saw the scarred remains of her back.

"It happened about 7 or so years ago." Kagome began quietly without any prompting from the men. "They had injected me with something like they had every day, but it wasn't the same thing. After about 5 minutes I can only remember pain." Kagome took a breath that made her entire body shuddered before she continued. "The needle had broken off in me again and there had been more pain than usual as my natural powers tried to fight of the taint that had entered my system but I had been so weak then that my couldn't fight it off. The next thing I knew I was laying in a pool of my blood. It turns out that what every they had injected me with turned my hair into something even sharper than a knife. Because not only was my back shredded but the concrete ground had been shredded as well."

Logan and Hank where stunned into silence at what they where hearing from her, she had just confirmed what they had hoped not to hear. Before them was another one of the government's hidden secrets and crimes. "how long were you there?" Hank had to ask. "10 year's they said. I thought I had been a life time, but then again being locked in a cage can make anything seem like a life time."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4: Bleeding_

Hank was stunned into silence and Logan fumed in anger. The only other person Hank knew that had been experimented on had been Logan and He couldn't really remember why. "Would you like to talk?" Hank asked gently knowing that those scars ran deep in this girl.

"I….I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Kagome admitted softly ashamed of the weakness she was showing. If she had been with Inuyasha he would have yelled at her for being so whinny and self pitying about it all, but she had also changed a lot since she had last seen the half demon.

The mutant consented to her wish and let that subject die, but he was curious about something else as well. "If you don't mind me asking if the first time your mutation showed up it did this how are you holding your hair now?" Hank asked as he continued the examination. Kagome tensed. _What should I say? I can't say that I had powers before they would think I was crazy…..wouldn't they?_ Kagome thought freaking out slightly in her mind. She had originally been taken due to her powers. _Calm child._ Midoriko whispered through her mind sending her a feeling of peace and care threw their link. _If anything you can trust the man before you. _The older priestess then left Kagome's mind to herself for the realm of the jewel again.

_I can trust him?_ Kagome thought glancing up to the male sitting in the chair before her. His black hair and gruff face gave him a dark and almost menacing look, but her eyes drifted to his and locked. That same feeling of safety from before when she had jumped into his lap filled her again and she couldn't break away this time. It was actually giving her the courage to tell them of her priestess powers. "I…You…" She started but couldn't continue beyond that. She had to gather her thoughts first.

"I have other powers…powers that have been trying to protect me from the taint that has been injected into me for over 10 years." Kagome began. "I have come to believe that this power is what is protecting me from being ripped to shreds by this mutation. I believe that when my power isn't focusing on fighting off the recent injection it centers on the deformed DNA cells that have changed my hair. I think it is trying to isolate those genes. It can't destroy it now seeing as so many cells have been infected, but by isolating the infected cells my powers are allowing me to have access of when they are released." Kagome explained to the best of her knowledge.

"That is amazing; you have two mutant powers, how fascinating." Hank stated in awe, but his fascination frightened Kagome and before she knew it she was back in Logan's lap cowering from the doctor. Realizing he had frightened her again Hank tried to apologize. "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything." Hank tried but as he reached out for Kagome to comfort her she flinched away into Logan. "I'm sorry Logan it looks like I've done something I shouldn't have. I should probably go and talk to the professor, I'm sure you can calm her down." Hank said backing away and out of the medical room.

Logan had been about to protest Hanks leaving but the beast like mutant's exit of the room had been swifter than anticipated and Logan was alone with a frightened girl in his lap. _What the hell am I suppose to do?_ Logan had no experience with comforting beyond his old war buddies, which was during the war and mostly consisted of I'll make sure they pay. Awkwardly he stroked the girls hair, with a few pat's that he had seen someone do before. "It's ok kid Hank's gone." He said his voice clearly showing his awkwardness of the situation.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered into his chest, too comfortable to move. She had not had human contact like she was getting now in all her time as a lab rat. And though she was embarrassed she just couldn't bring herself to leave his lap. It didn't take her long to fall asleep due to the comfort and safety.

Logan just silently watched still feeling awkward as the girl's breathing slowed signaling her drifting off to sleep. Off handedly he noticed as well with her in his arms that she felt warmer than a human should and she seemed to be getting even warmer. "What the hell?" Logan said, startled as Kagome began to shiver and her skin turned red.

Quickly he moved her to the bed and when he removed his hand he was surprised to see that it was smeared with blood. "HANK!" Logan shouted startled by the discovery that it she wasn't just hot but that the blood was actually being pushed out of her pores. "HANK!" Logan shouted again, sure that Charles had heard him as well in his mind and had sent the ape like mutant to them.

Sure enough moments later Hank burst through the doors of the medical room. "What's going on?" He asked startled. Logan glared at the mutant and wiped his hand across the girl's arm smearing the blood that was forming. "What the?" Hank said in confusion. "I have never encountered anything like this before." He said grabbing some gauze to soak up the blood.

Several moments passed and the flow of blood began to decrease. "So what do you think it was Doc?" Logan asked as he sat back in his chair.

"I've never seen anything like this before but I have a theory." Hank began. "I think the powers she mentioned earlier are "ridding her body of the taint" as she said." He explained and it made sense in a strange sort of way. It there had been too much tainted blood poured into her system the best way to rid her of it without damaging her was to push it out.

All of this had happened within a matter of minutes and had left the two mutants startled and tired. At the end of Hank's thoughts on the situation several of the students fell into the room with one Kitty Pryde phasing through them all. "He, he, Hey guys." Kitty said trying to look innocent about what they were doing. Hank looked at them amused while Logan glared at them clearly not amused.

Scared of the possibility of getting a session with Logan in the danger room Kitty, Kurt and the others quickly untangled themselves and bolted out of the room. "Really Logan you should lighten up on them. They are only kids after all." Hank said laughing lightly at the kids' antics. Logan just growled his annoyance, tilted his hat back down and ignored the beast mutant in favor of getting some more sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5: Stay_

"Kurt did you see that?" Kitty asked once they were sure they were safe from Logan's wrath. "Yeah, Kitty. That was a lot of blood." Kurt said shivering as he remembered the blood soaked bed and bloody pieces of gauze that had been thrown to the side in the haste to try and stop the bleeding. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Rogue asked concerned for the girl. "I doubt it with all that blood." Spyke said shivering as well at the memory of what they had seen.

"Kagome, you really must stop hiding here." Midoriko said gently. Her calloused figures glided through Kagome's hair with a mother's touch. Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was once again in the Shikon no tama. "I know Midoriko but that is easier said than done. 10 years I have used the jewel as a refuge from the world, I won't be able to stop now just because you say I'm safe." Midoriko looked at Kagome's covered face with sad eyes. "I know child, but now is a good time to try. Go back to your body and rest, dream as you should be doing."

Kagome sat up from her lying position and stared at her kind mentor and savior for a few moments. "OK. I will try…" The young priestess whispered her agreement before closing her eyes and letting her soul go back to her body, sure that terrible dreams would plague her sleep as they had before she learned how to hide in the jewel.

For several days Logan was confined to the mutant girl's bedside on Charles's and Hank's orders. They weren't sure if the girl's powers would make the cocoon again or not, they just preferred to be safe rather than sorry. At first Logan didn't mind, the other adults had managed to keep the kids away most of the time and he figured she would wake after a few hours, but he wasn't lucky it seemed.

He was about to burst a vein if he had to be confined to the room one more day. Luckily for him though Kagome's body had finally recovered as much as it could with the help of her diminished powers. A groan alerted him to her eminent awakening. "So you're finally awake." Logan stated emotionlessly.

Not being quite fully awake yet, Kagome bolted up with a start and was under the bed in no time. Logan only raised an eyebrow at Kagome's actions before she realized what she was doing. "Sorry." She mumbled crawling out from under the space. "It's hard to stop your instincts." She said feeling like she had to explain herself for some reason.

"Hn." Was the only reply she got and it made her pause in her actions, once again she carefully looked over the man before her. She noted what she knew of his personality and compared it to Inuyasha. He was so similar to the half demon and yet entirely different. She thought that the similarities where what made her so comfortable around the man but the similarities were also so small to her that it couldn't have been that.

So lost was she in her thought's that she missed the mutant's movements from his seat and to the door, until he got her attention. "Come one kid, seeing as I have been given the task of babysitting you, you can come with me for a little work out." Logan said not really giving her a choice or a chance to reply. "Kitty figured you where about her size, if not a little shorter and is letting you borrow some of her clothes for the moment. Get dressed and meet me outside this door." Logan then left the room closing the door behind him.

"Who is he?" Kagome asked quietly trying to figure everything out in her mind. _We have sent you to him, little one. He will protect you with the help of the professor. _Ryuukin answered. _What do you mean by that, Ryuukin? Why was he chosen as my protector and not one of the demons that live today?_ Kagome asked the dragon spirit of the jewel. _You will know the answer to that in time dear one. Now hurry or he will become irritated._ Midoriko said cutting into the conversation between the two.

Nodding more out of habit than anything Kagome quickly changed, feeling the stiffness of the muscles she hadn't used in a long time. Once changed into the simple blue shirt and jeans Kagome quietly walked to the door and opened it. "Good. Follow me." Logan demanded walking down the hall, with Kagome following quietly behind him, wanting to ask questions but too scared to break the silence the man had created.

Logan led her to the kitchen, first. He ignored the half awake kids that where lounging at the table and got himself a cup of coffee. He didn't notice as Kagome inched closer to him and tried to hide behind him at the sight of the other people. "What ya looking at?" Logan growled at the kids that where suddenly awake and looking at him.

The fear was back and just as strong as it had always been in Kagome. Being locked up for 10 years around people that treated her as a Petri dish or the like of made it hard for Kagome not to feel fear, even around those she knew wouldn't harm her. The only reason she had even been able to come into the room was due to the presence of Logan and the feeling of safety she got when near him.

"So I see our guest has finally woken." Jean said walking into the kitchen. "I'm Jean Grey." She said walking up to Kagome, not realizing that she was scared. Kagome kept moving closer and closer to Logan until she was pressed up against his back trying to stay away from Jean. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Jean apologized as she backed away a few steps, but Kagome stayed where she was pressed into Logan. "I should be sorry." Kagome whispered. "It's just hard to relax."

Logan just stepped away from her. If it had been one of the other kids he would have thrown them away from him and not dealt with it. "Come one kid." Logan said, having gotten his coffee fix. He had planned on escaping the institution for a few hours at least and if he had to baby-sit the new kid then she would be coming along too.

Knowing she was following like a good girl Logan had almost made his escape when Charles and Ororo stopped them. Kagome had calmed once outside of the kitchen and away from the kids in there. "So Miss Higurashi, it's nice to see you up and about. You had us worried there for a while. Hopefully that two day rest helped." _Two days I was out for two days? It seems they really did a number on me. _Kagome thought to herself as she unconsciously inched closer to Logan again. "Thank you sir, my powers have replenished enough for a more thorough healing to begin." Kagome said softly.

"Kagome, we would like to offer you a place here at the institute." Ororo began for Charles.

"Ms. Munroe is correct: You see we take in children with special powers and help teach them how to control them." Charles explained.

"I see, but I'm not a child anymore, Sir." Kagome said. "That's ok Miss Higurashi, we would still like to help you with your powers." Charles explained earnestly.

Kagome opened her mouth to decline, but paused to think about it. _I don't need help with my miko powers but what if, what they did effects me like it did 7 years ago? _Kagome thought. _And what about my family they must think I'm dead by now. Midoriko? Ryuukin? Ela?_ Not being able to make up her mind Kagome called on the 3 souls that were more likely to help her and not confuse her more. _Yes young one?_ Ela said gently into her mind. _Ela what should I do? I'm so confused_. Kagome said to the elemental spirit. _We sent you here for a reason young one. Learn from them help them and let them help and protect you._

"I….I guess I could stay. I'm not sure of what they did to me." Kagome said agreeing to stay with the mutants and learn from them. "Well then, welcome to the institute Kagome." Charles greeted her with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_MOMO: I LIIIVE! I am soooo sorry! *bows repeatedly and accidently bashes head into floor* but I am finally updating! The system for blocking us went down so this is a hurried update, sorry I'll try to update more soon. I'm going to graduate from here soon so I will have internet again that is unblocked, so please just be patient a little longer._

_Chapter 6: Freedom_

"NOOO!" Rasputin screamed as their experiment disappeared. "Where did she go? FIND HER!" He yelled at his fellow scientists and the security guards that had arrived during the chaos. "We cannot lose her. Too much time and money was invested into that mutant and we were just making a break through." Furiously he paced around the destroyed room. Where could that wench have gone….how the hell did she leave? Were just a few of the questions that whispered furiously in the head scientist's mind.

"Ras, calm down. We will find her." Kathy stated firmly to her co-worker. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? WOMAN, IF WE DON'T FIND THAT GIRL BEFORE THE HEAD OF OUR DEPARTMENT SHOWS UP, WE WILL BE FIRED!" Rasputin screamed at the red headed female. "_Your freaking out is not helping." _She hissed back furious as well now.

Taking a deep breath she glared at the male scientist before telling him her idea. "Look we will send out our men to find her. This could be the perfect time to test X23. She has been doing well in the training rooms." Kathy explained eager to see how her pet project would do on an actual mission, instead of just a simulated one.

Rasputin paused in his angry pacing as he listened to the red head's idea. "That could work and it might also give us more time. Plus her tracking skills are like none other's. That could work." He said growing excited with each word he spoke. "Kathy, start the preparation for X23, I will get the special team ready." Kathy didn't give any sign of acknowledgement as she left the room to go to another part of the research compound.

'Logan, I still want you to watch her. It seems that she has some problems that run deep and for some reason feels safe with you.' Charles said peaking into Logan's mind. Logan just glared at Charles to show his feelings on the situation. "I'm going for a drive, come on kid; it looks like I'm still baby-sitting." Logan said gruffly before leaving the mansion with Kagome right behind him. Logan wouldn't admit it but so far she wasn't as annoying as he found most of the other kids he was forced to spend time with.

Once they were outside Kagome stopped, slightly blinded by the sun. She had been forced to be inside for so many years she had forgotten what it felt like to have the sun beating down on you and what the earth smelt like. In a trance like state Kagome slowly left Logan's side and ventured onto the grass. Later not even Kagome could tell you what had been going through her mind as she was so filled with different emotions.

It had only been a few short days, but Logan had already gotten use to miko's presences and was quick to notice her absence. He stopped his own trek to the garage to see where his charge had gone. Looking around he saw that she had somehow gotten over to one of the many trees on the grounds.

Silently he watched fascinated by her actions as she slowly reached out to the tree and touched it. She then closed her eyes and he watched as her veins began to glow the faint purplish color light that had protected her when she had first arrived. Then the tree began to glow as well the same color only with a slight green hue.

After several moments the light faded and Kagome gave the tree a pat. "There; the taint is gone." Kagome murmured just loud enough that Logan caught it. It wasn't in his nature to be so curious but he had never seen anything like what he had just seen now. "What did you do?" He asked. Kagome looked over at him and blushed. She had forgotten that she was suppose to follow him but instead had gotten distracted by being outside.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stop. It's just been so long since I've been outside. Before they took me I traveled a lot. I even slept under the stars more times than not. I hadn't realized I missed it so much." Kagome said avoiding the question asked to her. She had always been one to hide her powers in this time. They were often misunderstood and it was also the reason she had been taken in the first place.

Logan grunted. "But you didn't answer my question." He said. Kagome looked at him hard. Studying him, looking for a reason to not say anything but she couldn't find any. "Have you ever been to Japan, Logan?" She asked. Receiving a nod she continued, "Then you have heard of the Priestesses and monks that inhabit the shrines then. I was once such a priestess, but I was different as well. I was a Miko, A priestess that has the power to purify and heal, as well as protect. What I was doing just now was removing the taint that was slowly killing this tree."

That was something Logan had not expected to here. He had heard of miko's in his time, in Japan but by that time the entire land had been sure that, that power had been lost with the disappearance of the demons several hundred years earlier. "So I'm to guess that is why you were locked up for 10 years at the mercy of some scientists. Someone had found out about your powers."

"Please can we not talk about it?" Kagome begged. The memories were not kind ones and definitely not ones she wished to bring up now. Logan just hn'ed as he had back in the medical room. "Fine then, but you will be talking to the professor about this." Logan said not letting the matter go fully.

"I know that I will have to face it eventually, but for now I just want to enjoy feeling free again."

"Hn, come one then I still want to go for a ride." Logan consented. He really needed to get out on the road and relieve some stress. Nodding her head Kagome followed as Logan led her to the garage where his motorcycle was. He tossed her a helmet and started the bike. "Get on." He instructed before opening the garage and starting the bike up.

Once he felt her weight behind him Logan took off at full speed.

M0M0: I know, really short. Sorry, I'm doing the best I can with limited time. Miss being on here! Please don't give up on me!


	8. Chapter 8

_MOMO: Last one for a while, sorry but I was ill equipped for the block system to be down. So yeah, here's a second chapter, hopefully I can update sooner in not so long a time. T.T I thank you all for being so patient with me!_

_Chapter 7: What do you mean?_

It was several hours later when they returned and Kagome seemed to be the most relaxed she had ever been. Being on the back of the motorcycle had made her feel like she was on top of the world and even reminded her of her time riding on Inuyasha's back in the feudal era. She was actually reluctant to know that they had returned. It seemed as if this was all a dream and that her freedom was being snatched from her once again. But Kagome couldn't voice her opinion as she once had. That trait had left her many years ago while in captivity.

"So you've returned. Dinner's almost ready, if you would please show Kagome to the dining room, Logan, we can introduce her to everyone." Charles said, meeting them at the door. Logan "hn'ed" his indifference and showed the new mutant to the dining room where most of the kids where already gathered.

Kagome had been doing fine, until she walked into the crowded room, and to make matters worse she heard the slight clicking of the door closing behind her. Panic filled her system and once again she was pressed as close to Logan as she could get, trying to hide behind his bigger frame.

The room was loud with the voices of all of the students talking and with the noise of some of their powers. Logan walked to the seat that was his when he was there. It wasn't often that they had a dinner like this, seeing as most of the kids would grab something while out at a friend's house or were goofing off somewhere, but every now and then they managed to have a "family" dinner.

Kagome had followed Logan to his seat and the noise quieted some. Both at the surprise of seeing a new face and at Logan's annoyed glare, but the level soon rose again. Fear is a strong emotion to overcome, but Kagome was trying. Mentally she knew that these people wouldn't hurt her, but deep down it was hard for her to believe, Even though she trusted the souls of the jewel. Kagome didn't take the seat that was open next to Logan and instead shied away from the closeness of the other people by slowly sneaking into the corner of the room as far away as she could get.

The farther away Kagome was from Logan the more fear and panic she felt. She was on the verge of freaking out even more than she had in the medical room and she was losing some control over her powers. She noticed this by the slight stinging of her back from her hair.

_Kagome please calm down you know we don't want to hurt you. _Jean said telepathically to the miko as she was the first to notice the panicking girl. "_GET OUT OF MY MIND.!"_ Kagome screamed back in a full blown panic attack and her miko powers zapped the intruder. Jean was so startled by the reaction from the girl that she actually fell out of her chair.

Tear's where running down her face as she curled up into the corner. _I'm so weak and pathetic. _Her mind whispered to her through the panic and fear. She could all but hear the condescending words of Inuyasha berating her. Her miko powers where fully in swing now trying to sooth and protect her.

_Logan! Do something._ Jean said into the clawed mutant's mind. _What am I suppose to do?_ Logan growled in return at a loss on how to handle the situation. _Get her out of here she obviously can't handle so many people. _Jean said back through the temporary connection she had created between their minds. _Fine._ Logan snarled before standing up and cautiously going towards the distraught girl. His sudden departure from his seat, brought the entire table's attention to him.

"Come on Kid let's get you out of here." Logan said almost gently as he picked up Kagome in his arms. They had never seen Logan be so gentle with anyone as he was being with her. "I'm sorry, I'm so weak." Kagome said softly through her tears, as she curled into his body still silently crying.

Charles had entered the room moments after the episode had started and watched silently as Logan carried the girl out of the room. "Stop apologizing it's getting annoying." Logan growled at her, causing her to shut up from her soft apologies. "I'm sorry, If you let me down I will just stay out here, you can go back to dinner with everyone." She said after being shocked silent. Logan growled irritated by the girl but set her down. "The kitchen's that way." Logan said pointing towards the kitchen down the hall way.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered and started to walk away, as Logan left to go back to the dining room where Charles was hopefully taking care of everything. He walked in just as Charles finished explaining the situation to the rest of the students.

"So I want you all to be careful around Miss Higurashi for now. She is going to have more trouble adjusting to this place than any of you did." Charles finished saying. Turning to Logan he began a privet conversation between the two. _How is she Logan?_ He asked.

_She's in the kitchen now. She had seemed fine while we were alone, but I don't think she can handle other people yet. _Logan said using his annoyance to hide his worry for the girl.

_Hmmm it might take some time for her to overcome that._ The professor acknowledged.

The conversation was stopped there and they continued to eat while conversing with the students.

Kagome had grabbed just a piece of bread and a glass of water before she sneaked back to the dining room. She sat next to the door listening to the conversations inside.

"Man did you see that girl, she was hot."….."I wonder if she's ok on her own? I mean that wig-out she had was pretty bad."…"you think she'll date me?" Those where just a few bits and pieces of different conversations she heard and she wasn't happy with it. She had only been there a day and she already had them thinking she had major problems.

She wouldn't deny that she had problems. Who doesn't after what she had been through, but she didn't want them to know about that. With a depressed sigh Kagome ventured back outside to the tree she had healed earlier that day. "I know, I'm a mess, aren't I?" Kagome asked the tree, feeling the connection she had forged with it earlier.

Sitting down at its base, Kagome leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. Outside she could pretend that she had never been taken and that she had been able to find her friends that had survived the feudal era. She could pretend that she had a normal live back in Japan as a miko.


End file.
